


KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Lightning Day

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy AU, KHRRarePairWeek2K18, Lightning Day, M/M, hibari being hibari, super heroes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Lightning Day:1. Ricardo&Lampo: Super Hero AU2. Gokudera&Lambo: Fantasy AU3. Hibari/Spanner: Super Hero AU, Fantasy AU





	1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Lightning Day, entry 1. Pairing: Lampo &Ricardo. Prompt: Superhero AU._

**Warnings: Lighthearted Snark Fest, When In Doubt Blame Giotto.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

“Man.” Lampo flopped to the ground, an exaggerated groan escaping him, “Doing superhero work is such a bother.” Lampo turned over to lie on his back and cracked an eye open to peek at the kid sitting next to him, “What? You aren’t going to say anything? That hero work is honorable and righteous and that I shouldn’t complain?”

Ricardo blinked back at him curiously before exhaling slowly and frowning, bringing a hand to his chin to cradle it as he mulled over Lampo’s words.

“You’re seriously thinking over it?” Lampo was miffed, “Party pooper.”

“Of course I am!” Ricardo nodded gravely, “I aim to be just like you in the future, so why wouldn’t I?”

“Geez!” Lampo threw an arm over his eyes, “What did Giotto do to you and how did Giotto do it?”

“It’s hilarious of you to assume that it was Giotto’s doing in the first place.” There was a note of amusement in Ricardo’s voice.

Lampo groaned again, this time not needing to exaggerate it for effect, “ _Goddammit, G!_ ”

Ricardo snorted.

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Lightning Day, entry 2. Pairing: Lambo &Gokudera. Prompt: Fantasy AU._

**Warnings: Lambo’s Time Travel Shenanigans, Witch!Lambo, Vampire!Gokudera.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

A crash echoed across the cottage along with the sound of cursing.

Hayato exhaled as he closed his eyes and counted to ten in his mind.

Another crash, louder cursing, and then another crash. The place quieted down afterwards.

Hayato sighed again as he opened his eyes and turned towards the stairs, intent on knowing just what happened with the brat this time. At least the resulting lack of cursing told him it wasn’t the teen version of the brat, and the lack of crying and screaming told him it wasn’t the brat either, which meant it was an older version.

Which meant a decent, responsible adult who can take care of himself!

“Ah, Hayato.” Just as Hayato had expected, it was an adult version of Lambo, fully grown and mature. Actually mature.

It never ceased to amaze Hayato that Lambo would grow up into someone sane.

Hayato stared at Lambo stoically, “What happened this time?”

Lambo shrugged one-shoulder, “I think I was messing around with an array to fix my time travel ritual when it blew in my face. More literally than I like, but what else is new?”

Hayato felt himself relax at the implication that the brat was at least somewhere safe this time instead of in the middle of running away from a group of angry nymphs like last time.

Adult Lambo sent him a cocky grin, which meant that he noticed Hayato’s reaction. In response, Hayato bared his long fangs, and watched Lambo sheepishly raise his arms in defeat. Cheeky brat.

“Get down to the kitchen; I have some beef bowl ready.”

“Seriously?” Lambo cocked an eyebrow before he headed out of Lambo’s room and passed Hayato, “You learned how to cook?”

Hayato stood in the doorway long after Lambo disappeared downstairs to the kitchen and waited until he heard him rummage around.

Well…

Hayato didn’t exactly learn how to properly cook a meal for a human.

And it wasn’t like Lambo waited for a confirmation, he just assumed, and Hayato was in no rush to correct him.

So…

Hayato stood his ground and waited.

“Hayato WHY?!” Came Lambo’s distressed cry from the kitchen, and Hayato threw his head back and laughed.

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Lightning Day, entry 3. Pairing: Hibari/Spanner. Prompt: Superhero AU, fantasy AU._

**Warnings: Lightning!Spanner.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Being involved with superheroes had its benefits, Spanner mused as he bit into a new lollipop and started gathering what used to be a fully functioning squadron of Gola Moscas, Spanner’s own creation, that was reduced to scrap heap after Hibari had gone through them.

Typical Hibari with his usual violent tendencies during practice.

Spanner was still surprised the public still called him a hero despite his attitude (not that Spanner expected anything much different from a Spirit of Strength), but then again, the public could still be too terrified to say anything else…

A hand grabbed him from the back of his jumpsuit and tugged him away from the metal plate he was reaching for.

As he was pulled into a standing position, he came face to face with Hibari, and his eyes locked onto Hibari’s own, gray filled with a storm of emotions.

Spanner had expected something like this; the last villain attack on Namimori made an impression more powerful than any previous one had ever done, and Spanner had nearly lost his life if it hadn’t been for his Lightning flames solidifying the Mosca he’d been in to the point the debris that fell on him wasn’t immediately lethal.

Hibari had taken it as a personal affront and retaliated ‘appropriately’.

(Typical Hibari.)

Keeping his expression neutral, Spanner took out the lollipop in his mouth and slowly leaned towards Hibari, bringing his face closer and closer until he touched his nose against Hibari’s.

Spanner lingered for a moment before he pulled back and returned his lollipop into his mouth. Hibari released his jumpsuit and turned on his heel before walking out of the practice area.

Spanner hummed and got back to his work.

(It looked like he needed to build better Moscas in the future if he wanted them to hold out a bit longer against Hibari in the future, but he welcomed the challenge.)

.

End


End file.
